Work teams with members in physically disparate locations are able to collaborate with one another using video conferencing, but often miss casual interactions that are more frequent when team members are fully co-located. Existing video conferencing solutions that provide simulated co-location experiences exist, but assume user-level management of media states. While video being sent and received continuously using such solutions may be acceptable, unmanaged audio, in particular, can introduce significant workplace disruptions.